


It's In My Head

by brokoly



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diary/Journal, Kidnapping, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokoly/pseuds/brokoly
Summary: "My name is Tendou Satori. Remember that, cause one day I'll be a star!"Tendou Satori, 19. He's spent plenty enough time in the Psych Ward to call it a second home. Being kidnapped feels almost the same, except he has to learn his boundaries, and learn that there is no way in, no way out. No way, except for a lift. The lift becomes his only source of humanity. Will he ever get out of here?THE IDEA IS LOOSELY BASED AROUND A BOOK CALLED "THE BUNKER DIARIES"
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

" _ **4TH APRIL 20XX**_

My name is Tendou Satori. Remember that, cause one day I'll be a star! Here's some facts about me before I properly start this diary:

-I have the COOLEST bright red spiky hair! 

-I have horrible parents :( 

-I am running away! 

-I am 19 years old! I'll be 20 next month. 

-I spent plenty of time in a few mental hospitals, but I won't tell you guys what for :D

Now that's over with, let's get into today shall we? I don't know why I'm so cheery. It's a shit day, but I know it's only getting worse from here. 

This morning, I woke up in my garden. My dad must've had a fight with my mum and carried me outside while I was sleeping. They do that a lot, or my dad just uses me as his own punching bag. I hate it at home. I hate it so much. I went back into the house and changed into one of the three outfits I own. I stuffed the rest into a backpack, not that I needed to. My skateboard was outside, it looked like my dad had tried to break it again. I hate him, I hate my mum more though. 

I skated around my town for a while. I have no friends you see, so it's not like I can go and visit anyone. It was around lunchtime when it started to rain. I hate the rain almost as much as I hate my family. I was unlucky enough to be in the dodgiest part of my town when it rained. There are homeless people everywhere. This area is known for kidnappings. I understand why now. 

I skated through, trying to blend in, but clearly it didn't work. Maybe it was my hair, or the lack of bruises on my face, or the backpack. Just as I was leaving the street I saw a girl, not much younger than me, fall over. Of course, being the idiot I am, I went to help her up. That's when it happened. A man with blonde hair and piercings jumped out at me. Another man, with glasses and black hair, slightly shorter than the blonde man, was quick to follow. I panicked and tried to hit them with my skateboard, but then I felt someone's presence behind me. I was too slow to react and I had a disgusting rag shoved against my face. Someone's hand went to my neck too, there's still bruises. I don't remember what happened next. 

I'm here now, in a weird bunker. There are no windows here. I am scared, don't get me wrong, but I'll probably be rescued soon! It's okay! I had a look around earlier, there's 7 different bedrooms, all of them are the same except one of them had a note on the bed. It was a weird note, it said 'Don't poop your pants'. What kind of kidnapper does that? Clearly one with a sense of humour I guess. 

Anyway, the rest of this place is pretty grim. There's one toilet, the flush only works every 2 hours. I found that out the hard way. There's one roll of toilet paper. Did I mention the toilet is out in the open? It's right next to a random counter, and a fridge. There's cameras and microphones everywhere. It's like being that big brother show, except I had no choice. 

You might be wondering, why are you so calm Tendou? Well, that's because I've tried escaping already. There's a lift at the far end of the room, I'm going to assume that's how I got here. I've tried calling it, breaking the door open, the lot. All that happened was some weird glass spilled through the room, next thing I know I'm tied to one of the beds with this diary next to me and a clock on the wall. Weird as fuck, am I right? 

I guess I should get used to being here, it's not like anyone is going to look for me. My parents will be glad I'm gone. I already said I have no friends, so no one is going to care. I'm a highschool dropout who skateboards at night. I'm worthless. I probably mean more being here, in this bunker. 

_**5TH APRIL 20XX** _

Today was interesting. I had another snoop around the counter, there's a drawer on it. I tried to open it but got gifted with more gas! Isn't that lovely? Anyway there's something in that cupboard that my kidnappers don't want me to find. We need a name for these kidnappers, so we know who I'm talking about… I'm thinking…. They have definite Jack vibes. Let's refer to them all as Jack. 

Okay so I think Jack is hiding something in that cupboard, because he's used that sleeping gas on me whenever I do something he doesn't like. I wonder if I have a wank, will he gas me? 

Conclusion: Don't wank for Jack. You will get put to sleep. 

This situation would be so much more stressful if I cared about myself. There was another diary and 2 notes sent down the lift today. One note said 'Pack it up lovebirds' and the other instructed me to place the diary and note on a bed. There's a pen attached to the diary, just like mine. Except this one is weird, their pen is red ink and it's a blue diary. Mine is a red diary and a blue ink pen. Do they mean anything? 

I've been thinking, maybe the diary means someone else is coming? Should I feel bad about that? I mean, an innocent person is going to be arriving here. What if they're like me? Maybe they'll be a good friend. Maybe they'll be a ninja! And they can break us out! 

My clock is telling me it's 11:25PM right now, I want to test if I have a curfew down here. I bet he's gonna gas me if I start making monkey noises. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nope, it's crying even more. I moved it's hair out of its face, got to try comforting it I guess. What the fuck do I do with a child? I'm barely an adult myself. 

_**6TH APRIL 20XX** _

DO NOT MAKE MONKEY NOISES FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DO NOT MAKE MONKEY NOISES! 

I might try and find a way to wash myself slightly. I stink. 

I woke up today to a dead fucking monkey tied right above my head. I don't know what to do with it. I took it down and had a little poke at its body. I can conclude it is very dead after I accidentally snapped the head off. It's half 10 in the morning, I woke up at 5am. This clock has been the only thing grounding me to earth. These bleak white walls are driving me insane. I forgot to mention I don't have my backpack down here, they took it. I have no clean clothes or deodorant. 

In case any of you actually care, no. I have not eaten in the few days I've been down here. I have, however, received a huge barrel of water which I presume is to drink from. I have tried having some water and I didn't get punished, so I'm going to keep doing that. I might try and find a way to wash myself slightly. I stink. 

Okay it's bang on midday, 12:00. I can hear the lift moving. I'm going to time it. 

It took 3 minutes to arrive here, that means this building is either huge as fuck, the lift is slower than a dead turtle, or I'm really deep underground. I think the latter is probably the most reasonable. Anyway, the lift is here now. The doors are opening. 

What the fuck. 

There's a suitcase. I don't want to look in. After what Jack pulled this morning with the dead monkey, it could be anything. There could be a live monkey. A feral, living MONKEY! Like what the fuck do I do with that? Eat it? I think I will leave the suitcase for a while. Wait there's a note on it! It says 'Open immediately or die' Aight bet. 

Okay Jack really don't play. I waited twenty minutes before I saw one of the ceiling tiles retract from above my head and a knife was thrown down! I almost died! I have never ran to a suitcase so fast in my life. If I'm gonna open this, I'm gonna sit on my bed to do this. 

God it's heavy. What's in here? A dead person? I'd hope not, I have a monkey carcass already, I don't have the space for a human. Does Jack want me to decorate the bunker with dead things? What kind of necrophilia type beat is thi-

What the fuck

I can see ginger hair. GINGER HAIR! Is this…. 

Holy shit.. 

What the fuck…. 

What am I meant to do with this?!?!?! 

Oh my fucking god its alive oh my god. 

It's making noise on god if I die it's because redheads are feral. 

I think it's a little girl. I'll open the suitcase fully, and check. NOT IN THAT WAY! I'M NOT PERVING ON ANYONE TODAY! 

Conclusion: it's a child. 

There's a whole child, tied up in a suitcase. I'm removing the gag right now. It looks awake, I wonder if it can talk…

"Are you okay, child?" That sounded like I'm a pedo. I swear I'm not. The child looks scared. 

"Who are you?" Really? This brat has the audacity to show up in MY personal bunker, and ask who I am? Honey I'm the original victim, move on. 

"My name is Tendou Satori. I've been down here for a few days. Are you okay? What's your name?" 

It didn't answer me. It's fucking crying oh no. 

"My… My mum- dad-" 

"Look kid, you're in a bunker. You're gonna need to stop crying and tell me who you are. I doubt we're getting out anytime soon. Might as well become friends." 

Nope, it's crying even more. I moved it's hair out of its face, got to try comforting it I guess. What the fuck do I do with a child? I'm barely an adult myself. 

"Where are we?" What a little bitch. I hate kids. 

"Kid, we're in a bunker, can't you tell. You've been kidnapped." Why is it crying? I told it the truth. Does it want me to lie? 

"Can I know your name please mister?" Why is this brat so formal. I swear to god if it doesn't shut up there will only be one person down here. 

"I am Tendou, I have already said." Little bitch forgetting all my information. "I won't be telling you again, there's people watching and listening to us." I pointed up to the cameras to show the child. 

"Okay… So why am I here?" 

"Do I look like I fucking know?" This kid is really pissing me off. The kid stopped crying now, I think it cried all its tears out. Pity. It was pretty watching it in distress. "Hey kid, what's your name?" I swear to god if I don't get a straight answer. 

"Natsu. Natsu Hinata." 

Wow. It's a girl. 

"How old are you, Natsu?" If this bitch is younger than 10 I'm killing it. 

"I am twelve, Mr Tendou, Sir" 

"Call me Tendou or don't talk at all." Natsu said nothing more, she only nodded. I helped her stand up properly from the suitcase. Figured I might as well help her out if we're stuck together. 

It's been an hour since Natsu climbed out that suitcase. All she's done is cry and draw in that stupid diary of hers. I can't even mess with Jack anymore, because there's a fucking kid here. 

I am currently standing below one of the main cameras, flipping it off. I wonder how long I'll have to stand here before Jack punishes me… 

I've been here for 2 hours Jack. Hurry the fuck up. 

"Um.. Mr.. no.. Tendou?" I rolled my eyes at the annoying voice. 

"What, bitch?" I doubt she even knows what a swear word is. I'll give it to her, she's pretty tall for a kid. She's got to be 5'6 at LEAST. Fucking monster. I'd cut her open, I'd slit her-

"What are we going to eat?" This privileged little whore. 

"I've been here for days and all I've been offered was a dead monkey." I have the monkey in my pocket, actually. I pulled it out to show her. 

Why is her face so green? Shit, she's running for the toilet.

She's puking. Little bitch. 

"You know that toilet only flushes every 2 hours?" Great. I was gonna have a fat shit later and now I've got to wait for this brats puke to vanish. 

"I'm sorry but-" 

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep." I start pushing the ugly ginger rat into her weird bed. I hate even looking at her. Brat. 

"But it's 8pm!"

"Don't care." If she says one more word I'm clocking her. 

"Well I do-" 

Why is he gassing me again? All I did was knock her out… 

**_7TH APRIL 20XX_ **

I woke to Natsu crying on her bed. She needs to stop crying, it's not like we're gonna be getting out of here anytime soon. There were no gifts off Jack today, I don't know whether to be glad or scared. He saw me absolutely sock a child last night and hasn't punished me yet… 

"Natsu, get up" She's been curled on her bed for ages. I didn't check the clock when I woke up, but it's 8:18am now. "Oi, squirt. Get the fuck up." I kicked her bed. She made some weird squeaking noise. Pathetic. 

"Are you going to hurt me too?" Shit. She's scared of me. I crouched down by her bed so I'm at her level. 

"Natsu, look, I know what I did last night was unacceptable. You probably will have a black eye. I won't do it again as long as you're compliant." She seems to understand what I'm saying. Maybe I underestimated her. "Have you ever been kidnapped before?" 

"No." 

"Wow we're basically the same." I don't think she knew I was being sarcastic. 

"I'm not violent, Tendou." Jesus christ someone give her a sense of humour. 

"Stick a smile on your face, kid. We've got to be friends if we're gonna be down here. Come on, we've got a wonderful breakfast prepared!" I start lifting her out the bed, her leg probably hurts still. 

"There's food?" 

"Nope. But we're gonna ask for some!" I hope she goes through with this. I'm starving. "You're gonna write a note to Ja- uh… You're gonna write a request for food. We're sticking it in the lift." I placed her on the counter, she wasn't that heavy really. Weighed as much as I expected her to. She looks like she's died twice already. Those bruises aren't doing her any good. They'll fade soon, I hope. 

"Have you tried leaving through the lift?" Natsu looked as if she genuinely thought I am stupid. 

"Look, kid, I may be slightly dumb but I have tried escaping. You get gassed if you try anything they don't like. I call the kidnappers 'jack' by the way." I walked back to her bed to grab her pen and diary. She's not wrote anything in hers except her name, age and some random words I can't read. 

"What the fuck does this say?" I throw the diary at her, the pen too. She caught them. Damn. She has some decent reflexes. 

"It's information about me. I thought you might be interested, since we're stuck here." She looked like she was holding back tears as she said that. I kinda feel bad for beating her up. 

"Okay… But what the fuck does it say?" She sighed and rolled her eyes at me. The cheek on this bitch, it's funny. I could get used to this, snarky comments passing between us. Even if she's 7 years younger than me. Not to sound like a pedo, but I do think she's pretty neat. 

"Look, it says my name and age. I didn't put my birthday because well, I don't know when it is." Tears silently rolled down her cheeks as she said that. I don't feel bad for her. Stupid bitch. 

"How do you know your age but not your birthday?" 

"I've been in and out of various hospitals all my life. All I know is pipes and needles! And now I'm stuck in a bunker with a psychopath like you!" She's really not God's favourite to put it kindly. 

"Okay well that can't be helped. What else have you written, twerp."

"It says stuff I remember, I have to do memory exercises, except they're hard to do when I can't remember them." She started flipping through her diary. She writes so randomly, has a word on one page then misses 7, only to write one more word. "Look! Hinata Shoyo! That's my older brother's name! I remember him because he went to see me after all my surgeries! He's not much younger than you, Tendou." 

"Did I fucking ask?" So she's got a family that cares for her. Big deal. Just means they might raise the alarm, people will start searching for her, for me. I might get out of here.

Is that something I want? 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Goodnight, sexy version of Mr Clean." 
> 
> "Fuck you Tendou." 
> 
> "You wish you could." 

_**8TH APRIL 20XX** _

Today I woke to Natsu screaming. Wasn't my fault this time, so I was confused. I didn't exactly rush to check on her, but I definitely didn't lie in bed for ages. She really did look quite scared when I found her, next to the lift. 

"Natsu? It's.." I checked the clock. "It's 4 fucking am. What are you screaming for?" She stopped screaming as soon as I finished talking. I was going to help her up when I realised what she had seen. The lift was open. There was a box in the lift. 

"Tendou… Wh- H- This-" Natsu's pace paled and started turning green as she stammered. 

There was a strained sound from the box. Natsu screamed again. It was barely audible, I was lucky Natsu had shut the fuck up for a second.

"Natsu, move." I pushed her to the side. "There's something in the box." 

"I know, I opened it and it smelled bad… I- Is- um.." 

"Shut up." 

"Okay." 

I peeled back one of the tabs on the box. Honestly, I hope whatever is in here is dead. It smells so bad. I'll kill it myself if it's alive. Natsu was holding her nose as she peered into the box. She screamed again, no surprise. I said nothing but pushed the other tab away, opening the box fully. Whatever is inside is huge, this box is about half my height. and I'm 6'1. I'm not scared to look in this box, I just don't like the way it smells. 

"Tendou-" 

"Shut up, kid." 

"No! Look, bread!" Natsu reached into the box to pull out a piece of bread, but screamed and pulled her hand back instead. 

"What the fuck are you screaming at? Scared of some bread?" I laughed at her, she might be 12 but my god she acts like she's 3 sometimes. 

"There's a person." 

"Oh." I look in the box myself, all I can see is moldy bread. "Whoever it is, they're probably dead." 

"I'm not dead." Natsu shrieked at the voice. I started lifting out the pieces of bread. I could see some black wavy hair first, then I saw the rest of the person. 

"You gonna get up?" The person hasn't moved at all, not even attempted to. 

"Can't." Not much of a conversationalist I see. Oh, his legs are tied together. I reached into the box and started pulling at the ropes. I'm not great at undoing knots, and Natsu is fucking useless anyway, so it took some time. I noticed that this person, a boy, shied away from my touch. I finally got the knots undone, and I've never seen someone jump up so fast. The boy practically flew out the box, curling into a ball at my feet. He looks like shit. 

"You good, buddy?" 

He said nothing, just stared at me. He's got a nice build, I won't lie, but he's also not wearing clothes. Natsu seemed to have noticed, since she screamed once more and covered her face. 

"Natsu, go to your weird bed thing. I'll sort this guy out." Natsu seemed to have no complaints, darting straight for her bed and hiding. 

"So, what's your name?" 

He said nothing. He looks scared. 

"Um… I'm Tendou, Tendou Satori, if that helps. I'm 19 by the way." 

He said nothing again. 

"Do you want some clothes?" He kinda looked a bit cold. I don't feel bad for him, why should I? We're in the same situation. 

"Yes, please." Wow, he has a deep voice. It's kinda sexy not gonna lie. 

"I'm sorry I don't have any spare but uh…" I look around, getting an idea. It's not a great one, probably never will be, but this boy needs some dignity at least. "I'll be right back, feel free to have a wander, though. Not like you can get out." 

I walked to one of the empty beds, and took one of the shitty blankets. I hope it's clean, he seems like a clean freak. I bundle the blanket into my arms and look around. Natsu is still hiding in her bed, mine is a mess. it really does look like a weird 1980s psycho prison movie in here. I walked over to Natsu's bed, she's making a weird sound. 

"Hey, Natsu?" I pull the blanket down, off her face. She's crying. "It's okay, the boy, he's okay. He looks friendly enough. I'm gonna give him a blanket so he's not naked, do you wanna come and introduce yourself properly?" Natsu wipes her face and smiles weakly. She nods and jumps out of bed, following after me as I walk back to the lift. 

He's not there. 

Natsu gasps dramatically, then starts looking for him. We head to the makeshift kitchen area, which is just a counter and a fridge. 

"He's here!" Natsu whispered at me, pointing to the counter. Sure enough there he was, crouched by the drawer that was previously locked. He seems to be looking for something. 

"Hey… Buddy… Whatcha doing?" The boy jumps at my voice. Not surprised, I've been told I'm scary quite a lot. 

"Cleaning supplies." He pulls out a bottle of soap, and a bottle of bleach. They're the shitty kinds that are really cheap, but he looks content with them. 

"Are you some sort of germaphobe or just a weirdo?" I thrust the blanket towards him, he eyes it carefully. 

"You could say I'm a germaphobe." He laughed? Wow. That was one sexy laugh. He's quite attractive, not gonna lie. He still hasn't taken the blanket. 

"You waiting for me to cleanse this or what? Wrap it around you so Natsu can say hi." I threw it into his face. He made some sort of protesting noise, but scrapped it around his waist like a towel. Now I look at him, he's actually a bit taller than me, he's got some nice abs too. 

"Natsu is the screaming girl? The one behind you?" He points to her and raises an eyebrow. 

"Yeah. Natsu, say hi to him." I push Natsu in front of me. I feel like a father figure right now, I hate it. 

'Um… H-Hi! I'm Natsu Hinata." Natsu doesn't look at him, she's holding onto the hem of my shirt. Is she scared? 

"Mhm, nice. Hold this." He hands her a bottle of bleach. "Tendou, do you have any rags? Or spare clothes?" 

"I've been wearing this outfit for days straight. If I had spares I wouldn't smell like a pig sty." The boy wrinkled his nose at me, clearly he's displeased with my state. 

"Okay. Remove your shirt." 

"Woah, slow down! It's a bit early for that, especially in front of a child!" I know he just wants my shirt, probably to clean it, but I wanna fuck with this guy. "You haven't even told me your name!" 

"I don't plan on it. Just give me your shirt, we are going to clean this place, it's filthy." 

"Wow, real wounder to my ego there mate." Natsu still hasn't let go of my shirt, she's looking at me. I feel like her eyes are screaming 'no! don't do it!' but the rest of her face is completely blank. Poor girl… 

"Um… Excuse me, Mr Germaphobe, sir, but I think Tendou needs to keep his clothes o-" 

"I need yours too. They're filthy." Is he being perverted or kind? I can't tell. 

"I- I can't take off my clothes!" Natsu looks like she's about to cry again. I put my arm around her shoulders, she needs the protection. I might have hated her a few days ago, but earlier I realised she's all I've got. She's the first person I met who has put up with me, I've got to keep her alive here. 

"She's not taking her clothes off for a naked man she's just met. The kid's twelve. Get a grip." 

"I meant to wash them. She needs to wash, so do you." He really has a way with words. So poetic, not. 

"Look, you don't even have clothes. We were gonna send a note in the lift for some food, since I haven't eaten in almost a week. We'll ask for some clothes too." That's probably the last time I'll ever talk sense. "Are you gonna tell us your name?" 

"No." 

The rest of the day breezes by, that weird germaphobe has taken a pillowcase and used it to help disinfect every surface. He found a bucket and filled it with water and helped Natsu wash her hair. We still don't know anything about him, he could be a threat. 

"It's 10pm." The boy is standing over me, still wearing only the blanket around his waist. I'm lying on my bed. 

"No shit, I'm surprised you can read my clock." 

"Natsu should be asleep." Why is Natsu the favourite here? I'm the one that's closer to starving to death! 

"So should we. Goodnight. If you wake to a shit on your chest, then it's your fault." 

"Creep." 

The boy walks over to Natsu, who's also sat on her bed. She's writing in her diary again. They talk for a bit, I can't be bothered to listen to them, I'm busy moping about being stuck here I guess. I hear a weird noise and it scares me a bit. A laugh, a girl's laugh. Natsu. She's laughing. Wow, the germaphobe is stealing my spot as Number 1 Natsu protector. Sakusa tucks Natsu into bed, then rips a page out of her diary and puts it in the lift. He climbs into the bed in the corner, furthest away from me and Natsu. 

"Goodnight, sexy version of Mr Clean." 

"Fuck you Tendou." 

"You wish you could." 

I roll over and smile to myself. I think my time in this bunker is going to be infinite, but the friends I'm making will help that time speed up, hopefully they'll stay forever too.


End file.
